Out where the truth lies
by Ilma
Summary: After returning to Arendelle Anna and Kristoff are confused, because something strange seems to be going on and Elsa is right in it. Since the arrival of the new minister, Mordred, only Olaf has obviously stayed normal all along. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf team up with the wizard Merlin and the knight Valiant to uncover the secrets around them. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey guys - this is my first story on Frozen, so be nice to me (he he - now well I can certainly take criticism) :-)  
**

**Anyway this is supposed to be a crossover between various fairy tales, the film Frozen and the TV-show The legend of Prince Valiant from the 90ies (I've never done this crossover thing before so I hope I get it right).  
**

**If you haven't seen this, it's up on YouTube, if you're interested. It's certainly worth your time. For a brief notice: In this one Prince Valiant and his friends Rowanne and Arn are searching for Camelot, eventually becoming knights of King Arthur's round table (yeah the title of this is actually the theme from the series - it just fits so well here).  
**

**I don't plan on using every character of it and will certainly mix them up in between - so no problem, if you've never heard of this.**

**I credit Disney, Hal Foster for Prince Valiant, Charles Perrault, the brothers Grimm and many more...(like the Nordic Mythology)**

**I'm a huge fan of Once Upon a time so this story is slightly inspired by this series too - though you won't see any original character from the series (if I'll use Snowwhite then it's the one from the Grimm fairytales) and a little bit also by Lord of the Rings (though Tolkien has taken loans from the NM anyway so no problem here).  
**

**I didn't want to make this any offical crossover since it's a story between many and not just two series/films.**

**For now I hope you enjoy reading!**

**P.S. the OC in the introductions stands for everyone, who is not originally from Frozen, but is mostly not made up by myself.**

* * *

It was winter in Arendelle, when Anna and Kristoff, happily married for two years, were returning from their latest diplomatic mission –this time from the Southern Isles. The King and Queen there they had welcomed them with open arms, being especially grateful that Queen Elsa had taken care of the Hans' problem.

'_Hans has always been a very special man, if you know what I mean,'_ the Queen had told Anna. _'He's now really nice and never does anything before asking either one of us,'_ she had added making Anna grin.

Anna had grown a lot in the past years, not only physically, she had become a serious and responsible woman, being now taken for full not only by her sister. Kristoff was her solid rock, whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on.

"I can't believe we're finally going home. Feels strange after such a long time…"

Kristoff only bit his lips – wondering what he would do with his life at present. He certainly didn't want to become one of this good-for-nothing princely husbands, who did nothing the whole day, but lament, eat and show their dressed up asses at balls. Anna sitting next to him in the sledge could only stare at the beauty of the winter surrounding them.

"You think Elsa did all this?"

"Seems so," he mumbled being pinched by his wife. "Hey – what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing with me, but you're obviously not really in it? Don't you like to be going home?"

Kristoff answered with a no, but didn't really mean it. Truth to be told he missed his old life. Not the life without Anna of course, but the one he had led before with solely Sven as his companion – real male adventure that is. Now everything was taken care of for him and was already a bit bored not even being inside the palace.

Olaf, who had stayed behind this time, since Anna had believed that her sister needed a real friend while she was being away, was already awaiting them anxiously. Anna and Kristoff couldn't know just desperately he did.

As they neared the city gates Anna noticed how exceptionally happy everyone seemed to be. Yes indeed Elsa must've done very well. Kristoff said nothing just wanting to get into bed now.

"Let's hope we're home soon. Sven here needs his rest," he simply got out, while they had reached the gates.

"Name?" the guard at the gate asked.

"But Axel you know who I am. It's me, Princess Anna," she laughed up wondering a little, when he pulled out a small book to look up her name. "Axel, what are you doing?"

Kristoff gazed at the soldier. Had they changed uniforms while they were gone? They were now all wearing a coat of arms that consisted of a sun and a shield – not bad and such, but certainly not the preciously used one of Arendelle.

Axel meanwhile searched through his papers, when he finally located Anna's name.

"Anna, Princess of Arendelle?" he questioned her.

"Yes, but…"

"Alright your name is on my list. You may pass," he winked at the sledge to go on, but instantly stopped them again, when he noticed Kristoff was still being sitting inside there too.

"Wait a minute you can go, but he has to stay here."

"What?" Anna screamed enraged "He's by husband. His name is Kristoff just look it up."

The guard did as he was told finding what he had already expected – nothing.

"Sorry no Kristoff here…"

"But…he must be there. Search again!" Anna protested.

"I've already looked it up twice, your highness. I apologise, but its strict orders from above that no one is allowed to enter the palace, who isn't…"

Kristoff sensing that something was very wrong here didn't think it to be the best idea to cause trouble now. He would just remain outside the city for this night and sleep in some inn – tomorrow everything would surely be cleared up.

"Anna, look, it's no problem. He's only doing his job. You go and meet your sister. I'm sure the whole thing is only a terrible mistake. Your sister will certainly correct this," he said giving Anna a little kiss and moving out of the sledge. "You look after her, Sven?"

The reindeer nodded, before they made their way inside the palace.

…

Kristoff made his way to a small pension just outside the gates. He immediately noted how everyone kept staring at him like he was up for something evil. He paid for a room for one night – deciding that since he couldn't sleep anyhow – he would take a walk around and see if his old friends, the trolls, were still up and rolling.

When he neared their place however, there was no one to be seen – well in fact there was – big unmoving stones lying everywhere on the ground.

"Grand Pabbie, hey…it's me Kristoff, I'm back…," he announced picking up one stone expecting it to turning into one of the trolls soon enough. But it didn't.

He stood there for what seemed like hours, but nothing happened. The stones remained stones – they didn't transform into trolls. Had he mistaken the location probably? No – it was here – near the oak trees.

"Strange," he muttered.

Something was utterly wrong here. He just didn't know what and decided for the moment to get some rest and think about everything the next day. Hopefully Anna would've cleared up that misunderstanding with her sister by then. For now he couldn't do much more, but wait.

The other people in the inn were playing some kind of unknown game with cubes, many of them quite obviously very drunk already – Kristoff thought it better not to interrupt them and simply made his way up to his bedroom.

…..

At the same time inside the palace Anna couldn't wait to see her sister all over again and tell her the whole lot about what had happened the past years – of course she was also eager to hear what Elsa had been up in the past. She was told to take a seat in her old chamber and have patience, since Queen Elsa was still having a meeting with some minister.

Anna rested her head on her pillow, closing her eyes for a moment. Had Elsa found some husband too maybe? She had heard of various wedding projects for the Queen and many thought it was high time for her to wed to start a family and continue with the Arendelle lineage. Maybe she was speaking with minister about it?

Anna was very edgy concerning the whole wedding thing. She wanted to give her sister some good tips about how to ensure a happy marriage. Certainly Elsa must understood that Anna would the best for this – after all there couldn't be any happier pair than Kristoff and her.

_Ah Kristoff-_ she smiled even when thinking his name.

Finally she heard footsteps approaching and sat up in the bed, getting out the wrinkles of her clothing and sorting out her hair. Her sister shouldn't think of her as some lazy and spoilt brat. She should see how much Anna had changed.

"I'm sure you like my sister," she listened to Elsa's voice.

So this was it – yes. The other person must be a man. A woman wouldn't walk like this. At last the door opened revealing Elsa and an unknown man besides her, who looked – old. Anna was stunned at first and didn't now what do. What was expected of the sister of the Queen in such a situation? Also being older and wiser now, Anna had never been good with protocol.

Her sister considered marrying such an old man? But she decided not to show her – disappointment – and to just welcome him into the family.

First however, she received some – actually very cold and distant kisses – on her cheeks from her sister.

"Elsa?" Anna felt herself being taken back in time, before…now before the Great Thaw.

Elsa was acting resolved and withdrawn again, but why? And where was Olaf? Shouldn't he have welcomed here by now?

"Anna, I like you to meet…," Elsa started, because Anna had already run up to the man – hugging him closely and throwing her arms around him.

"Your majesty?" the man asked taken aback.

"Majesty? You're not…you're not her…her husband?" Anna stammered embarrassed now.

"No, he's not. He's my new minister, Anna," Elsa explained both laughing a bit at Anna's actions. "Well actually not new….he's been of great support for me for already half a year…"

"Oh I…I'm sorry…"

"No harm done, your highness. I already heard that you're very…well special."

_Special indeed_ – Anna thought grimacing. So he wasn't Elsa's husband and obviously betrothed neither, but why was he here then? She knew that Elsa must've had quite a lot of senators and ministers, but she had never recalled anyone this important to be taken to her private rooms. This was certainly against etiquette.

_Whatever would they've done, if I had been in my nightgown already? _

Normally she couldn't imagine Elsa doing such a mistake, but nothing seemed to be normal anymore.

"Anna, this is Mordred, my new prime minister. He has been of great help for me and the country since his arrival. I trust him with everything and you may too. He always knows the right answer to everything."

"Mordred as in…," Anna seemed to suddenly remember that name.

"Yes, as in Mordred from Camelot," he confirmed.

Anna felt an instant disliking for him. Hadn't he betrayed his own King on more than one occasion? Why would Elsa trust him now and why was everybody acting so strange? While being led inside here, she had noted it too how everybody was happily smiling, but in reality looking shy and nervous.

"Very good. You're indeed a very intelligent young lady," he shook hands with her once more making Anna feeling sick and uneasy.

This man here was up for no good that was sure. The way he held himself, the way he looked at Elsa – she didn't like it at all. She also wasn't happy with the closeness between him and her sister. No one should move this near to a Queen.

Another misstep of protocol…

She didn't bother to ask Mordred what he was doing here now as she knew she wouldn't get a straight answer. Instead she was determined to clarify the confusion with Kristoff.

"Elsa, what about Kristoff. The guards wouldn't let him in."

"Which Kristoff?"

Anna frowned, when she gawked Elsa's reaction. She was sure she knew how what had happened here. They had been brainwashed all of them and certainly this Mordred here was behind everything.

"My husband, Elsa…," she told her, but realized beforehand her sister wouldn't remember.

"You're married?"

"Elsa…I…alright it has been a long day. Maybe we should talk about everything tomorrow," Anna finally said.

She wanted to speak with her sister alone not with this man standing around the whole time. He was already scaring her and she didn't like how he obviously had her sister under his influence. Elsa didn't seem to notice only grinning at Anna once more.

"Fine, Anna, I think you must be tired. Take your time now, but remember you've to tell me everything, also about your husband. I hope I meet him soon," now she was smiling again, but it wasn't a very honest one.

_But you've already met him. Really, who could forget Kristoff?_

Anna was lying awake in her bed looking outside. It was dark by now, the sky full of stars. She wondered where Kristoff had gone. And Olaf? Where was her nice little friend the snowman? She hadn't seen him anywhere around here.

She stood up and opened the window, the wind blowing up the curtains.

"I might as well see what's happening here," she mumbled to herself, before climbing outside.

…

Kristoff, who had also not been able to sleep, was finally woken up by a knock on the window.

"Who could be here…," he wondered though half-asleep already he got up and look. "Olaf? What are you doing here?" he quickly let him in.

Olaf looked the same from the outside; just his attitude didn't seem to the normal Olaf. Kristoff had no idea what it was that was missing at first, but then he noticed it – it was his smile, his was lacking his cheerfulness.

"My friend, I'm so glad you're finally back. This country is such a mess lately."

_You bet_ – Kristoff thought.

"Want to tell me all about it?"

They sat down on the bed. Olaf slowly started to explain everything. How the Queen had been trading business with various places, how everything seemed to have been going so well, how one day a ship had arrived obviously on a trading operation too.

Only with time it had turned out that they were up for something else. Olaf even mentioned some prison sentences and how some people had disappeared one day never to be seen or heard of again. Kristoff couldn't believe what he was listening too. He had thought that Elsa was a good and truthful Queen, one that you could rely on. Now it sounded like she had transformed into some awful tyrant.

Then Olaf told him about Mordred and how everyone seemed to think how noble this man was.

"Elsa had appointed him minister almost immediately without even holding up a counsel like it is normally done. There was no other candidate for the position and no voting was held."

Kristoff wondered, if anyone would've voted against him anyway.

Olaf then told him how everyone was getting odder and odder with each passing day and how Elsa had ordered one day to close the gates again so that no one could come inside unless his name was written on some obscure list.

"But the people on the streets – they seem to be happy."

"Don't to think _too_ happy?"

Kristoff certainly couldn't contradict with this. Olaf described further how Arendelle had stopped commerce with almost every state around suddenly and how everyone living outside the palace was now viewed as a danger and vice-versa.

Kristoff asked himself if Arendelle was the only place affected by this. Moreover what were Mordred's motives? Something must be here in Arendelle that he had wanted to get his hands on. Asking Olaf about it proved to be to no avail however.

"Other than us having the longest winter and the most ice everywhere around…no…I've no idea."

"What about Grand Pabbie and the other trolls?" Kristoff asked him in addition.

"Mordred knew that they would be a threat to him sooner or later so he turned them back into…well you know."

"Do you know how?"

"Hey, I'm only an innocent snowman. How should I be familiar with witchcraft all of a sudden?", but seeing that Kristoff wasn't convinced he added "Well alright I overheard Mordred with this witch Morgana lately, speaking about their archenemy Merlin. This one must be aware of something."

"Now come that you're not affected by the spell?" Kristoff suddenly pondered.

"Now don't think that I'm up for something evil too. I'm your friend, Kristoff – yours and Anna's," the snowman was hurt a little bit.

"Sorry, little friend, I had no intention to hurt your feeling, but tell me…"

"I've also thought about this. The only reason I've for it is that perhaps, because I'm no real human…after all the Queen made me…Mordred must think I'm no problem for him, maybe because I'm not entirely alive anyway…"

This wasn't the best explanation, but still it certainly made sense to Kristoff. Indeed seeing Olaf one wouldn't believe him to be a great soldier or such.

Anna had by now searched everywhere for Kristoff, eventually coming across him and Olaf.

"Anna, dearest…," Olaf was happy seeing her again, embracing her tightly.

"Olaf, I've missed you too."

Quickly they told her everything, before planning up for the next day. Anna wasn't about to leave her sister on her own with this horrible man. It was already bad enough that Elsa had had to endure him for half a year without help at her side.

"Elsa needs someone to look after her, Kristoff…Olaf…"

"I think the only way to help your sister is to find this Merlin and ask him for help."

Anna had heard of Merlin too. He was main wizard of King Arthur of Camelot. So maybe King Arthur was behind all this? Anna had been told stories about how he wanted to install his new order on every country around. Probably he had sent Mordred to establish this.

She just didn't think that King Arthur would agree with sending guiltless people to prison. No this made to sense at all. Mordred must've acted on his own purpose.

"I can't let Elsa stay here. She's my sister and this man is…it can't be the best for Arendelle to be ruled by some disgusting human being and...," Anna protested.

"But this won't stop simply, because of your persistence, Anna," Kristoff told his wife. "Olaf is right. Only this Merlin can tell us what we need to do."

"But Elsa?"

"Anna, she's not the same anymore. You told me yourself that she didn't even recall me…I mean it's almost a wonder she remembered you…don't you think?"

"You can help your sister best, if you assist us now," Olaf added bouncing up and down on the bed meanwhile.

Anna nodded reluctantly though being not really convinced with their plans.

"Fine, I'm coming with you. Do you've any idea where to locate this guy Merlin?" she asked though knowing that he with normally living in Camelot she was almost sure he wouldn't be there at the moment.

Mordred would've certainly gotten rid of him by now, if he had the chance too.

"Nope," both answered in unison.

Great, how this could definitively take some time. Anna sighed. They decided to finally get some sleep, before they would leave Arendelle again in the early morning.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think and if I should continue.**

**I'm quite open minded actually about which characters to use in this story (although of course I've already made something up - no I'm not too lazy/stupid to plan my own story). **

**If you want anyone specific in it you may tell me (just be prepared that he/she might act differently than in the original story or might get killed etc.).**

**Please only characters from Nordic/English and/or French mythology/fairy tales or series connected with this (but tell me so I can credit them too). No Disney like Aristocats or such (or Arielle etc.) - no Greek, Egyptian...**

**No real life persons (like King Richard) and no one from our times.**

**And NO VAMPIRES!**

**Take care for now and remember to review and tell me your opinion.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The moonlight illuminated the otherwise dark halls and barred windows. Due to the small openings in the walls, only a light glimmer came through to the people inside the chamber. Ravens were flying around the castle, occasionally making squeaky sounds of despair – one special used to sit on the window sill once in a while, gazing dimly at the two people sitting there and holding hands.

"You think he's coming from Merlin?" the woman said.

"No idea...could be...," the man answered.

They may be around forty, forty-five maybe – one couldn't tell and in fact they looked much older. The man's beard was already greyed as was his hair and the woman – though still blond-coloured– had wrinkles all over her face. No one ever came near, not since the last – two or was it three years? Once they had counted the days – cutting lines into the stoned barrier or their prison. Somewhere in between they had stopped. What would it matter anyway? No one came here other than some blind girl bringing them there food – every day at the same time. The only distraction from their misery…

The man went to open the door in anticipation of seeing the girl standing there. What a life that must be, how horrible to not only see nothing, but also to be kept here in this dark place and omitted to serve people one had never set eyes on.

"Sol, come on in," he grabbed her hand knowing she couldn't make out noise and led her over to the table.

His wife watched in silence, as he took the plate from the girl's hands and placed it on the table. He gestured to her afterwards to come over and take a seat beside him.

"I heave ta go," the girl mumbled barely understandable. Apparently no one had ever cared for a suitable education, nearly every word was pronounced falsely and she hardly managed to get a sentence together without a grammar error.

Both of them had wondered already, if she had any family…it seemed odd that such a young girl would live here all alone. But then again probably it wasn't so strange. Many family these days left their crippled children in orphanages or even just placed their bundles in front of churches and temples, instead or doing their duty and caring for them.

"Why such a rush? Why not eat with us?" the woman stood next to the girl and gently began stroking her hair.

Her husband and she had for many years tried to have children, but no matter how much they were never blessed with one. For some reason Sol had become like a daughter to them, most likely also due the fact that she was the only person they were coming across right now and had been seeing for the past year.

"Milady saye…," the girl protested, but still followed ahead.

The woman could tell that she too was missing someone dearly too. Her parents maybe? Her mother? Looking fragile and lonely, they could still imagine her to be a fighter. She had to be, living through this hell.

"Miledy get anggri…," she continued. "Wait fa me alredy…"

Sol reached out for the food and surprisingly didn't splash anything. She must know this room. She must've been here before, before they were here. The raven over at the window made himself known again.

"Bird…," the girl was excited.

"Yes, a bird…," the woman confirmed.

"How does look…?" she formed the words with difficulty clearly not used to talking.

"It's black, it's a raven…very dark and…" she stopped herself half-way, when she noted the gloomy look on the girl's face. "Oh dear, what is it?"

"Like my eyes…the only thing I see is darkness…ever…," she nearly started crying, but held herself back in time.

No need for this now. The girl leant back in the woman's soothing touch. What it like this to have a mother? She had never known hers. Her father had been a supporter of the old Celtic religion, coming soon in conflict with the new authorities. With King Arthur on the throne, he had turned to Mordred for help. The little fox had made promise after promise, talking about some new way and in any end he had broken everything. Her father and some other man had formed up a riot against him, knowing very well very well that Mordred's plans had nothing in common with both Christianity and Paganism.

They had failed terrible. They were tortured killed and their families were forced to flee into the woods. Sol had been left behind with her grandmother, who was nearly eighty at this time. They weren't the only ones. Her grandmother had thought she and her granddaughter would be no threat to Mordred. How wrong they had been.

One day they had come and while leaving the grandmother to herself, they had taken Sol and some other children with them, offering them the chance to either come with them, fighting for their cause or face death just like their father's had. No one was older than fifteen. Mordred again didn't keep his promise. Those, who were willing to come with him, were killed immediately.

'_I can't let traitors infiltrate my army.'_

The others were spared life, but were abacinated. Many of them died shortly after, never having seen their families again. Sol too never saw her grandmother again and she had assumed that she was already dead.

One day a man had come and taken her with him to be the personal maid of two prisoners. They had told her she should think herself lucky. Instead of the other children she wouldn't have to beg anymore for food, but would be taken care of.

"Sol, dear, don't cry…"

The woman's voice was comfortable and Sol wished she would be able to stay here longer. But Morgana would beat her, if she did and her young body could only take so much abusing. How she hated that witch. Yes, not just literally she was a witch. Morgana too practiced paganism, but she did it a dangerous, dreadful way. Especially good she was with all kind of poisons and Sol had many times heard screams coming out of her room.

It was almost laughable to think that she and that man here inside this prison were actually brother and sister. They had nothing in common. How strange that her father's once arch-enemy, was now her sole reason for living. He and his wife were the only persons she got to see besides Morgana and the only ones, who seemed to care about her.

"I have ta go, ma'am…," Sol wriggled out of her touch and slowly began to make her way over to the door.

Although being blind she knew exactly where everything was located and tripled with ease, while carrying the tablet. She would come back later and get the plates and glasses.

"Poor little girl. I feel so sorry for her," the woman said to her husband looking after her.

"Indeed, Guinevere, indeed…"

….

"Your Majesty, it is absolutely necessary that you sign these papers. These people are conspirators…enemies against the throne…"

Elsa just kept staring down at the papers in her hands. She could feel Mordred's eyes on hers and knew she had to make a decision soon. The last six month had been a kind of a blur to everyone and mostly to her. Without even realizing it she had handed over more and more authority to the man in front of her.

Treason – the word stood out before her eyes. Treason – what was this? Ah, yes, Hans from the Southern Isles, the man her sister had been smitten with, had been disloyal, but he had returned to his home long ago. Afterwards life had gone on quite normal, until ships had docked here.

When Elsa was out on her rare occasion going through the city all she could see were happy and laughing people, greeting her – their wonderful, beautiful Queen.

Why was Mordred suddenly begging her once more to sign this paper, when everybody loved her?

"For what do we need a prison anyway? I thought I'm worshipped and adored."

"That's true your Majesty, your people love you," Mordred started again "…but they do so mostly, because you protect them of all evil…"

Elsa leant back on the throne, closing her eyes for a moment – thinking deeply. Anna hadn't liked Mordred for whatever reason. However, could her sister be trusted? She had always been impulsive and not very responsible. Hadn't it been her to start the little fling with Hans, with him nearly overthrowing her?

Anna was far too young and carefree to be taken serious, even though she had obviously grown up the last month. Elsa took a deep breath gazing at Mordred, who let out no emotions.

"Your Majesty, I must insist…," he began, but Elsa simply clutched the contract in her hands.

Her mind was in turmoil. Weren't there enough people in prison already? Still, wasn't it her duty as Queen to protect her people from all evil? Was this the right way?

"What have they done?" she finally asked Mordred.

"Treason, your Majesty…they're connivers against the crown…," he told her calmly.

In reality he was growing impatient. So far everything had worked out perfectly, but since Princess Anna's return, it looked like Elsa's true nature was coming out again. He couldn't let that happened. He had gotten a letter sent by one of Morgana's ravens. She was telling him that Camelot was now in her complete control – well only Merlin and Valiant had escaped. But what were two men against a whole army?

The crystal ball in his room had lost nothing of its power, thanks to Morgana. Now, he wouldn't let this little queen in front of him destroy their plans. He had to get rid of Anna better sooner than later.

Maybe he could send her on another diplomatic mission?

To Morgana? To Camelot? She would know what to do with her. Anna may be a little rebel, but she surely wouldn't be immune to Morgana's witchcraft. No human was. And Mordred had seen to it that all others were kept away from Elsa.

"I can't decide this today," came Elsa's voice. "I have to consult my pillow. I will inform you about my verdict tomorrow. You may leave now, Mordred."

"But, your Majesty…"

"I said you may leave, Sir," she repeated with more vigour and even some anger.

"As you wish," Mordred bowed his head, before extending the room.

Elsa stood up, waving for a servant and told him that she wanted to see Anna. Consulting her sister about such a serious matter probably wasn't the best choice of all, but Elsa could think of none else she could really trust at the moment. At least she was certain that everything Anna did, she was doing in with her heart in it. Anna surely wouldn't let anyone be sent to jail without knowing within her soul that it was the right decision.

Sometimes Elsa wished she would be able to be more like her. With her it was always her brain choosing what to do. The only exception had been once, when she freed her country from all the ice, but now Elsa couldn't remember that anymore.

Mordred had erased that memory too.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, but princess Anna is nowhere to be found."

Her sister had left? But why? Had she gone to the town maybe? Elsa should've warned her that the people outside the castle weren't so friendly. Hopefully Anna wasn't in any danger now. Once the rebels found out that she was her sister, there was no question of what they would be doing to her.

Take her hostage? Torture her? Elsa had heard so many horrible things about their doings from Mordred and his fellow that she deemed everything possible.

"Are you sure? You've really looked everywhere?" her eyes were glistening with fear now.

Anna had to be saved from harm. She was her only relative left. If anything should happen to her, Anna was the only, who could rightfully take over the throne. Elsa knew what happened to kingdoms, which hadn't got a rightful successor – they were ruptured between traitors, villains and scoundrels.

She couldn't let the same thing happen to Arendelle.

"We have, your Majesty."

"Please you've to find her. We…I can't let her me in danger."

…

"I think its best, if we'll take a rest here, before making our may to the harbour," Olaf explained.

They had walked the whole day and were all literally starving. They really needed a break.

"Good idea…my stomach feels all empty…," Anna shouted happily dancing around.

The journey through the woods had been easier than they had thought at first. The only strange thing was that they had practically met no one on their way and when they did, people had been suspicious and almost malicious towards them.

Anna hadn't recalled the Arendellians to be so nasty in front of foreigners.

"You stay here, Sven," Kristoff told the reindeer, who looked at him with wide eyes. He was hungry too. "Yes, I know, I'll bring you something…just wait here…"

As they entered the inn, they once more noticed that the music and talking stopped the second the put their feet inside.

For once Anna was feeling uncomfortable and leant against Kristoff, who put a protecting arm around her back. Anna gave him a glad smile.

Olaf made his way to the counter, ordering something to eat and drink, while Anna and Kristoff sat down a one of the tables. People were now whispering behind their backs, but Anna could still make out some words.

They were talking about Elsa. Yes about their queen. And it weren't friendly things. They were obviously hating her and mistrusting her deeply. How come? Anna was furious. Her sister was a good woman and a respectable person and righteous queen.

Why would anybody not love her?

Both Kristoff and Olaf knew what she was about to do – the snowman stopping her with a kick against her shinbone, before she would do something stupid. Olaf knew how things were working now in Arendelle.

"Olaf?" Anna looked at him.

"You've to be careful, Anna," he leant in towards her. "Elsa is not well liked here as you've noted and if they find out that you're her…let's just say we already have enough troubles."

Anna looked around herself. It was awfully quiet. It was frightening. This wasn't the Arendelle they had left around six month ago. Some of them were playing cards and started shouting at each other. Then Anna noted accommodation going on in a back room and before either one could stop her, she had stood up and walked over.

She couldn't believe what she saw. They were actually throwing knives against a paper-portray of her sister. Didn't they have any respect? Anna was angry once more, but remembering what Olaf had said earlier she straightened herself up and instead of screaming at them simply remained standing there, silently watching them.

Something was awfully wrong here. Not only in Arendelle. That much was sure now. Maybe she men here knew what it was and could tell? Once more not thinking of the danger, Anna reproached one of them.

"Excuse me," she cleared her throat.

"Yes, miss," the man turned around. "What can I do for you?"

"I couldn't help, but notice how much you and the other seem to detest this woman…," she gestured with her head towards Elsa's picture. "And now I'm wondering…"

"Now you're wondering who she is and what she has done."

Anna nodded.

"Well this woman is our queen or better she was our queen…we refuse to acknowledge her as such anymore…she has held up a terrible regime, throwing people in prison…everyone, who doesn't agree with her…"

He looked her up and down making her feel distressed again. Did he know something?

Kristoff had come up behind her, wanting to lead her back to the table.

"I'm surprised you're even here. I thought that no one was allowed to cross the river…"

Cross the river? Anna stared at him with questioning eyes.

"Oh, we're not from over there…," Kristoff quickly managed to say. "I'm sorry, Sir, but we're really tired and need our sleep. If you excuse us…," he tightened his grip on Anna.

"Indeed," the man said suspiciously "…indeed…"

The innkeeper had come and sat down with them.

"You've to forgive them," he said towards Anna noticing her anxious state. "You're the only newcomers showing up here in months…we can't be careful enough you know. My inn here is one of the few basises Mordred's men haven't found out about so far…"

"We understand and we assure you we won't tell anybody," Kristoff answered.

Anna was leaning against him, clearly tired and worn out. She needed her sleep now more than anything else.

"You seem like good persons. I think I can trust you. You may stay here as long as you want," he smiled sympathetically at Anna.

"It's only for one night. We plan to…"

Kristoff bit his lip. Could he really tell this stranger of their plans? Maybe he was a spy of Mordred too? No.

"You want to find a way out of here? Can't blame you…but we careful, Mordred has closed has harbour and no one is permitted to cross the river or go anywhere without a special paper with his signature…"

"Can you tell me anything about this man? He must be having total control over the people here…"

"Not only that, but about our queen as well…Queen Elsa was sweet and nice before, but now…it's like some spell has been cast over her."

"Do you know what it could be?"

The man shook his head.

"Mordred has something to do with it, that's for sure…and there's talk among some of us that only one man can conquer him and put the world back in order…"

"You know the name of this man?" Kristoff asked him further.

"Of course I do, his name is Merlin…but don't be too confident…nobody has seen him in years or knows where he lives now. He was King Arthur's wizard for many years, but disappeared at the same time King Arthur was overthrown by his sister Morgana…"

"We saw man in strange uniforms on our way here..."

"Yes, they're from Camelot actually, but whatever Mordred says...I doubt that Arthur was behind this. The king was known for making contract rather than fighting with his enemies..."

"So Arendelle was Camelots enemy?" Olaf spoke up.

"You're a funny creature...," the man laughed up.

Olaf smirked as if he was hurt.

"It's been long since I've seen...anyway sorry...," he mumbled "...I didn't mean to...back to your question...depends on how you define enemy, if you know what I mean...for Mordred everyone who isn't with him, is against him...he doesn't know the term neutrality..."

"Whatever you're up to…be cautious…" he warned them.

Kristoff glanced down at his wife, who had fallen asleep, giving her kiss on her head. Then he looked up at Olaf, who just chuckled with his shoulders.

They had no other choice, but to find this Merlin. Now had they?

Thanking the innkeeper for his help and kindness, with Kristoff carrying Anna they made their way upstairs, taking a rest for tonight.


End file.
